Little Secret
by ACHA 0.0
Summary: A new girl has come to Sky High, but instead of seeking training she seeks for the man responsible for her mother's pain and suffering, she seeks for her father. Little does she know that not only will she find her father, she'll find a love she never wanted to find.
1. Chapter 1

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE LYING TO ME! She can't be dead, she can't! MOOOM! Come out here! Stop playing around! MOM I'M SORRY OKAY I'M SORRY! I WON'T ASK AGAIN, I'M SORRY!" the girl yelled and yelled as she tried to get towards the operating room where her mother was. The woman had come in with serious injuries; internal bleeding, a punctured lung, and several broken bones. Unfortunately there wasn't much that the doctors could do. She had barely made it onto the operating table when her heart gave out. Now her child was there, calling for her mother, how was I supposed to tell her that her mother had been driving drunk and had swerved onto another lane, smashing into a truck going in the opposite direction. The poor girl was clinging onto the doctor for dear life, her face was red with tears.

"Miss, is there anything that I could do for you? Someone I could call maybe? Your father, how about him? Would you like us to give him a call?" I asked.

The young girl stopped shacking and crying. She backed away from the doctor and looked at me with the coldest eyes that I had ever seen on anybody.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"I asked if you would like me to call your father and tell him what happened" I said. She sneered as she looked at me.

"Why would I want that rat bastard here with my mother? HE'S THE REASON THAT SHE'S DEAD!" she yelled, as more tears ran down her face.

"Miss I'm sorry I just think that it's better for you to have someone here with you in your time of need" I said in a calming voice.

"Time of need? What makes you think that I'm in need of anything or anyone?! No one asked you for your help! Leave me and my mother alone, we don't need anybody!" She said as she pushed the doctors out of the way and went towards the operating room. The doctors tried to stop her and she yelled and refused.

"She's my mother! I should be able to see her if I want! You can't stop me! MOM! MOM!"

She yelled and screamed for her mother, the doctors and I tried to stop her.

"Miss you can't go in there, she needs to be taken care of. You shouldn't see her in that state."

"It won't be good for you to see your mother that way, you need to calm down" they said trying to restrain her. But looking back now it was the restraining, the keeping her away from her mother's body that had gotten her so angry. We never should have made her angry.

"Get OFF OF ME! MOM! I want to see my MOTHER!" she yelled her hand outstretched towards the operating room. She was yelling at the top of her lungs, and that was when it happened. It was as if time had slowed down, and as I turned my head I saw the operating doors slammed open.

"Mom!" she yelled and I looked towards the girl that I and a two doctors where trying to keep from moving, but instead she began to move us.

Little by little we started moving towards the operating room. The girl was moving us and herself towards her mother. The operating table in which her mother was on began to move towards her. I couldn't believe it. But it was upon seeing her mother's face that that poor girl lost it. She took one look at her mother and yelled in agony. I could feel the pain, the hurt, resonating off of that girl.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled and somehow threw us off of her, we went flying and I hit the wall losing conscious.

When I came to everything in the corridor was smashed, it looked like a tornado had come through. I looked around and saw the two doctors and a few nurses on the floor as well, we had all been knocked out. I heard crying and turned to see the girl on the floor holding her mother in her arms and crying over her lifeless body.

"Mommy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I promise I won't ever ask you again, but please mommy, please come back, please" she whispered to her mother as she rocked back and forth.

I saw here in aww, how could this child have done these things?

"What are you?" I asked.

She looked up from her mother and looked at me, frightened.

"I don't know"


	2. Chapter 2

A girl stood outside of the house, on the opposite side of the street. She wore all black, but her clothes were soaked all the way through from the rain. She stared at the home in disgust and hatred. How dare they be so happy and content while her mother was dead. She could see them in their home through the window. They were sitting around the dinner table, laughing and talking. If she looked closely she could just see him sitting at the head of the table. His wife sat at the other end of the table and their son sat in the middle. There they were in all their glory, the Stronghold family. She wondered what his wife would say if she were to ring the doorbell and walk right on in and say "Hi daddy."

She laughed at the mere thought of it. She could just see his lovely wife wondering what was going on. Who was this girl that called her husband daddy? The girl giggled at the expressions they would make. Of course the bastard would deny it, wouldn't know what she was talking about and kick her out. No, she wasn't going to let him hush her up like he did with her mother. No, she was going to ruin him, ruin his family and make him pay for what he did to her mother. She would bide her time and then strike. She smiled and started walking away.

"Enjoy it while you can Steve Stronghold, your family will come to hate you just as much as I do."

* * *

"Will get up! Your going to be late for school!"

Will groaned and rolled over. He was too lazy to get up at the moment and decided that he would get up in ten more minutes.

"I didn't know that you had ninja turtle pj's Will" he heard a female voice say.

"Huh?" he turned to see none other than his girlfriend in the door way.

"Layla" Will screamed and rolled off of the bed, hitting the grownd. Layla started laughing.

"Layla what are you doing up here?" he asked as he wrapped himself in his blankets, trying to cover his body up.

"Trying to wake you up, your mom has been screaming her head off trying to get you to wake up. So I decided to save what little voice she had left and decided to wake you up myself" she said with a smile.

"Yeah well I'm awake now so you can go downstairs" Will said, trying not to blush.

"Will, are you embarrassed?" Layla asked.

"No! Just go back down and I'll be there in a minute ok." He said tightening his grip on is blankets.

"Okay then, but if you're not down in ten minutes I'll be coming back for you k?" she said.

"Yeah okay okay. Now go back down."

"Okay, Okay" she said as she turned around and went back to the kitchen.

A few moments later Will was down in the kitchen grabbing some food as he went by.

"Hi Mom! Bye Mom!" Will said as he flew by his mom.

"Will wait you have to eat more than that!" Josie said.

"No time Mom, I'll miss the bus" Will said as he grabbed his back pack.

"Will no flying to the bus!" his Mom called out after him.

"Ok Mom" Will said, as his feet touched the ground and ran after Layla who had started walking down the street. When he got to his girlfriend he took her books from her and grabbed her hand.

"Will can you believe it! Our sophomore year has started! One more year closer to graduation and then were off to save the world!" Layla said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I know. More opportunities for me to humiliate myself" Will said as they made their way to the bus stop.

"Will you have to think positively ok. I mean look at last year, you saved the school from Royal Pain" Layla said trying to motivate her boyfriend.

"Layla that was a group effort, I wasn't the only one that did it."

"Yeah but you're the one that went against Royal Pain, one on one I might add" she said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess your right."

"See, I mean don't get me wrong everyone else was doing a great job. Ethan stood up to Lash, Warren took out Speed, and Magenta, Zach and Ethan took care of the anti gravity problem" Layla said.

"And you took care of Penny" said Will with a smile.

"Yes I did, but that doesn't mean that I liked having to get violent. I still don't like it. And to be honest that's the one thing that I'm not looking forward to once we graduate" she said with a frown.

"Yeah well you just have to look at it positively" Will said.

"Don't use what I say against me" Layla said as the school bus pulled up.

Will let Layla get in first but when he put his foot on the steps he heard someone call out.

"Wait! Hold the door!" and as he turned he saw a girl running to catch the bus and stepped aside to let her in. But as she ran past him, up the bus stairs, her footing became unbalanced and she fell backwards due to her heavy back pack. Will's reflexes came into play and caught her in his arms.

"Are you o..kay" Will asked, but for some reason the last word had come out in awe. He was staring at the bluest eyes he had ever seen. And at the moment they were opened wide, from shock, and he was able to see the different shades of blue that they contained. She had dark olive skin, full red lips and dark ebony wavy hair. Will couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It wasn't until he herd a cough from behind that he brought her to her feet and smiled in embarrassment.

"Ugh sorry about that, he tends to be a little off in the morning" he heard Layla say.

"No it's ok" the girl said, looking down.

"Come one kids, get in the bus" they heard Ron say.

"Oh yeah, school." Will said, momentarily taken out of his stupor, "Ladies first" he said with an awkward smile. The girl smiled at him and went up the bus stairs, this time she held onto the railing. As the doors closed behind Will he saw that the girl went and took a seat at the back of the bus.

"I've never seen her before, is she new?" asked Will as he sat next to Layla.

"Um, I'm not sure. I think so."

"Do you think she's a freshman?" asked Will

"No, they have their own buss. Besides she looks a little bit older than a freshman" said Layla.

"She does?" asked Will.

"Yeah, but then again I could be wrong" said Layla.

"Ok that's everybody" said Ron Willson as Larry got on the bus. He switched gears and hat and started going towards the ramp. As they were about to head off of it Will heard from behind the bus, "What the hell are you doing?!" He had no doubt that it was the new girl.

"Don't worry the bus flies!" Will yelled out and hoped that she could hear him.

Soon the bus took off and they were flying through the skies. A few minutes later they touched upon the ground of Sky High. The bus doors opened and the students piled out. Instead of going straight with his friends, Will stayed a little behind to see how the new girl had faired. He saw her come down the stairs on shaky legs until she was on the grass. He noticed that her skin was a shade lighter than it had been.

"Are you ok?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok" she said and looked up at him. Again with those blue eyes, Will thought.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it" Will heard Layla say from behind him. "Hi, I'm Layla Williams. Welcome on your first day at Sky High" she said with a smile as she stretched out her hand.

"Hi nice to meet you. Is it that obvious that I'm new?" she asked with a smile as she shook Layla's hand.

"No, it's just we've never seen you here before and it's a pretty small school" said Layla.

"Oh. Um would you happen to know where the principles' office is located? I was told to report there, upon arriving" the girl asked.

"Oh that's in.." but the rest of what Layla had to say was lost due to another bus setting down a few feet away from them. The student's pilled out and Will and Layla saw the rest of their friends.

"Yo what's up!" yelled Zach, as loud as ever.

"Hi guys, how was your summer?" asked Ethan as he walked towards Layla and Will.

"Please tell me that you didn't just spend it locked up in your rooms together" said Magenta as they all came to a halt in front of them.

"No!" Will said as a blush crept up on Layla's cheeks.

"Stop lying Stronghold" they heard a deep voice say behind them. They turned and saw the last member of their group, Warren Peace.

"I'm not lying" said Will.

"Yeah right" said Warren.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" asked Magenta.

"Oh how rude of me! I never asked your name!" Layla began to say but was cut off.

"Fy?"

"Peace?!"

The grouped turned to see the new girl and Warren starring at each other, with looks of awe.

"What are you doing here?" she asked at the same time that Warren asked  
"You're a super?"

"Yeah I am" she said with a smile on her face.

"So that's why you could carry so many things at the same time" said Warren with a laugh.

The group was speechless. Warren was laughing and smiling with someone!

"Uh, how do you two know each other exactly?" asked Will, feeling a little bit annoyed and not really knowing why.

"We work together" said Warren turning to Will. "She started working at the Paper Lantern about a month ago."

"Oh" said Will, and at that moment the bell rang. He was about to ask her if she wanted him to take her to the principles' office when she turned to Warren.

"Hey Peace do you know where the principles' office is located? I need to go see her to get a schedule" she said.

"Does he know where the principles' office is located? He should know, since he's been in there more times than all of us combined" said Magenta with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Magenta" said Warren, "Yeah Fy, I'll take you to her office," and they started walking towards the school.

"Wow can you believe that?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah it's weird huh?" said Zack

"What is?" asked Will

"Warren was actually smiling and laughing" said Magenta "and to be honest it was a little scary"

"Yeah I noticed that too, maybe they're really good friends" said Layla.

"But after one month?" asked Will, "No way, their just coworkers. He's just looking out for her" said Will

"Aww is somebody getting a w'ittle jealous?" asked Magenta in a baby voice.

"Jealous? Me? No! Why would I be jealous?" asked Will

"Because your best friend might have a new best friend" said Magenta

"What? Oh, no not even" Will said, trying to decipher why he was feeling strange.

"Let's hurry up and get to class guys, the bell already rang" said Layla, and they all went their separate ways for their classes.

But as they walked Layla couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, Will had seemed jealous, not over Warren, but over the girl. She shook the thought out of her head and realized how silly she was being. Will loved her, and she trusted him.

* * *

"Well Ms. Torrez, it looks like all your papers are in order. I know it might be difficult for you to adapt, due to your circumstances and classes, but if you study hard and pass certain tests, you might be able to graduate next year" said Principle Powers.

"Thank you, I promise I'll achieve what I came here to do" said the girl with a smile on her face.

"Alright then, you may go to your first class."

* * *

The girl walked down the corridors of the school, looking for the right class number. As she came upon it, she looked first through the window that looked into the classroom. She noticed _him_ right away, how could she not? He was everything to her right now. She focused and put on the happy smile on her face that she had learned to wear just for him.

She walked in and handed her paper to the teacher and turned to face the class.

"Everyone, this is Ms. Fiena Torrez, she'll be an addition to the class and school. Please take a seat Ms. Torrez, anywhere you find a seat is fine" he said.

She pretended to hesitate and seem shy, so when _he_ pointed to the seat next to him that was empty she took it with feigned gratitude.

"So looks like we'll be in the same class" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, looks like it" she said with her practiced smile.

"My name's Will by the way, Will Stronghold" he said offering his hand.

"I'm Fiena, but you already know that" she said with a smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear as she asked, "Stronghold, as in Steve Stronghold's son right?"

"Yeah, I'm his son"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet the son of the Commander" she said, trying hard not to choke on her words.

"No the pleasures all mine" Will said as a slight blush crept up his cheeks.

As they turned around to take notes Fiena had to keep herself in check. Keep it together Fiena, she thought, it's just one class, just one class. You can stand being next to that bastards' son for one class.


End file.
